


Christmas Kisses

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for purplefluffycat who gave the prompt “Christmas”. Set pre-series. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for purplefluffycat who gave the prompt “Christmas”. Set pre-series. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“And have you all remembered to hang your stockings?” Albus Dumbledore asked the room at large. A dozen groans answered.

“Must we continue with this ridiculous tradition?” Severus Snape grumbled.

“Now, now, Severus. You know how I do love tradition,” Albus responded, with twinkling eyes.

“Only when it suits you,” Snape muttered under his breath.

Minerva McGonagall quieted him with a glare. “I think it’s a lovely idea, Albus. The staff have as much need of Christmas cheer as the children.”

Albus beamed. “Thank you, Minerva. Now, if there’s nothing else…”

The staff room emptied in record time.

******

Later that night Minerva was finishing her patrol of the Gryffindor Tower. Most children had gone home for the holidays but there were always a few who stayed behind. Those that chose to remain there, because of exam work or other extracurricular activities, she only checked on them occasionally to make sure they were remembering to eat and sleep. But it was those who were forced to remain – because they had no family to go to, or worse, because their family didn’t want them back – that she visited most often. But all seemed well tonight and everyone was eager for the next day’s Christmas feast.

As was she. She always loved a Hogwarts Christmas, more than any other time of year. Though she would never admit as much to her pupils.

“Is everyone settled?” Albus asked, approaching from behind her.

“Yes, I think so,” she replied, turning around and smiling at the mistletoe dangling from Albus’ hat.

Albus pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Then perhaps we can go back to my rooms for a mincepie and some sherry.”

Minerva grinned and looked closely at the mistletoe. “Well, I hope they’re not the only things I’ll be finding in your rooms, or I shall be most disappointed.”

And then she pulled him into a deep kiss that had all the portraits scuttling for cover.


End file.
